Un sourire à la Naruto, j'imagine
by Sylnodel-Shine
Summary: La vie est étrange. Mais je suis un Uchiha, je ne me contenterais pas de survivre. D'autant plus que la vie n'existe pas pour rien. Une vie morne et triste n'a aucun intérêt. Si vous ne voulez pas connaître ce genre de vie, alors passez votre chemin, parce que c'est ce que vous trouverez. Ici il y a un écrit sur un bout de mon histoire. ATTENTIONviol !


_Je sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais quand je poste mes histoires y a des espaces qui apparaissent de nulle part entre certaines virgules ou des apostrophes… Je suis désolée, parce que c'est pas ainsi dans mon fichier Word et que du coup je sais pas comment faire pour les enlever… D'ailleurs, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des fautes bizarres dans cette fic alors je l'ai reposté… Donc Hatsukoi00, comme je suis une novice sur ce site et que je parle pas un mot d'anglais je ne sais pas si ta (tes xP) review vont disparaître… Bref, tout ça pour tirer en conclusion : je suis vraiment un boulet._

* * *

Il était 7 heures du matin. Tout du moins c'est ce que m'indiquait mon réveil qui m'avait réveillé sans aucune douceur et que je regardais d'un air assassin, sans pour autant bouger de mon lit.

Mais pourquoi avais-je décidé de m'acheter un réveil ?

Ah oui, parce que je préfère encore le bruit de cet objet de torture que mon frère. Itachi sait se montrer très créatif le matin. Sans doute qu'il doit rêver de mille et une façons de me réveiller toute la nuit…

Je me lève enfin, non sans soupirer d'ennui. Je m'habille de mon uniforme et tel un zombi je me dirige vers la cuisine dans le but de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui se plaignent d'avoir faim dès le matin alors qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de manger…

Dans le couloir je murmure un « bonjour » fatigué à mon frère lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre et je ne fais pas attention à la lueur déçue dans ses yeux parce qu'il ne peut pas me réveiller. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant. Depuis que j'ai mon réveil, quoi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, je me dépêche de finir mon jus avant d'aller me brosser les dents et d'essayer de dompter mes cheveux, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Je crois que le moins domine largement.

Je prends enfin mon sac et je ferme la porte de l'appartement après un câlin fraternel habituel. Je croise la gardienne de l'immeuble, une dame d'âge mûr souvent accompagnée de sa petite fille, que je salue avec le plus d'entrain à ma disposition, c'est-à-dire aucun. Charley (c'est son nom, elle est d'origine américaine) me sourit, ne s'en formalisant guère. Elle sait que je ne suis pas du matin et que je suis toujours à dix mille lieux avant d'être totalement réveillé.

Je franchis la porte de l'immeuble et je descends les quelques marches avant de me stopper à la hauteur d'un garçon blond. Il me sourit, dévoilant un immense sourire qui finit de me réveiller.

-Salut Sasuke ! On y va ?

Un sourire à la Naruto quoi.

Comme d'habitude, il n'attend pas ma réponse et se met en route vers le lycée. Je le suis, silencieux. Naruto a suffisamment de conversation pour deux, de toutes manières.

Naruto est aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami. Il est grand, plus que moi d'une bonne tête, possède des yeux océans et est bien bâti. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket après tout. Il est agréable et populaire, parlant avec tout le monde, n'ayant pas peur du regard des autres. Et pourtant, parmi des centaines de lycéens, c'est ma présence qu'il préfère.

Naruto et moi n'avons pas toujours été amis. Quand on était tout petit, on se détestait.

Il était rejeté de tous, et moi, tout le monde m'admirait. D'une certaine manière. Après tout, j'étais un Uchiha. Mais c'était tout. Caché dans l'ombre d'un frère surdoué, les efforts qu'on attendait de moi étaient beaucoup trop durs. J'ai échoué et déçu beaucoup de monde, notamment ma famille. Sauf mon frère. Je sais, c'est ironique.

Mais mon frère s'en fichait bien que je sois plus ou moins doué que lui. Car pour lui, j'étais avant toute chose, avant même d'être un être vivant, son « stupide petit frère fou « qu'il devait protéger.

Alors quand moi je souhaitais disparaître, que l'on m'ignore, que l'on m'oublie, Naruto, lui, voulait qu'on le regarde. Il faisait des bêtises, des âneries, des farces pour attirer l'attention des autres. Même s'il se faisait punir par la suite.

Et moi de loin, je l'admirais. Parce que moi qui ne voulait que me rebeller, me révolter pour enfin obtenir la paix, lui osait se soulever pour avoir l'attention qu'il voulait.

Par conséquent, il m'a désigné pour rival. Moi, le petit garçon admiré de tous, impassible mais en réalité tellement blessé.

Et puis mes parents sont morts. Dans un accident de voiture. Seul mon frère s'en est sorti. Moi ? Oh, je n'étais pas dans la voiture. Ils se rendaient à un repas de famille et Père n'avait pas voulu que je vienne. Je l'avais déçu une énième fois, pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, et donc m'avait laissé à la maison. Seul.

Mon frère était dans le coma.

Mes parents étaient morts.

Et moi, je ne pleurais pas.

A l'école tout le monde me regardait avec pitié. Parce que j'étais seul, maintenant. Mais ils ne savaient pas que j'avais toujours été seul.

Aucun n'a osé m'approcher. Je suis resté seul. Même les filles n'étaient pas venues me déranger. Et à la fin de la journée je suis rentré chez moi. Je voulais poser mes affaires avant d'aller voir mon frère à l'hôpital.

Je marchais sur le sentier au bord du fleuve lorsqu'une ombre s'est arrêtée devant moi. C'était lui. C'était Naruto.

Naruto qui me regardait d'un regard sombre, furieux.

-Je te comprends pas… Comment tu peux rester ainsi alors que tes parents sont morts ? Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?!

Et pour la première fois de la journée, je parlais.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Naruto.

-Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit quel est ton problème !

Je me souviens l'avoir regardé longuement et que je ne lui avais pas répondu. Ça l'avait énervé. Il s'était mis à me crier dessus.

-Mais réponds bordel ! Je te fais tant chier que ça ?! Si c'est le cas, je te laisserai tranquille, mais avant réponds-moi !

Je l'avais dépassé sans rien dire. Encore une fois.

-Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça. T'es qu'un type froid et arrogant, qui se fout complètement des autres ! Je suis sûr que tes parents, à ta place, ils auraient ne serait-ce que pleurer pour toi ! Alors que toi, tu ne penses même pas à eux !

Je pensais à eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, avant même d'apprendre leurs morts et l'état de mon frère. Au début, à comment faire pour ne plus les décevoir, puis après je me demandais : si j'avais été là, dans la voiture avec eux, aurais-je vu le camion nous foncer dessus ? Aurais-je eu alors le temps de le dire à mon père ? Ou au contraire ma présence n'aurait rien changé ? Je pensais tout le temps à eux.

Alors la colère était montée en moi. Naruto n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Je m'étais retourné si vite qu'l n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et je l'avais frappé. Fort. Il m'avait rendu mon coup. Et sur le sentier, nous nous battions violement, avant qu'on ne se saute dessus et qu'on ne dévale la pente. J'étais au-dessus de lui, les mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever. J'avais levé mon poing pour le frapper encore.

Mon poing qui s'était mis à trembler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été maintenant et pas avant ou plus tard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour la première fois depuis la veille mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau et mon corps fut pris de petits tremblements incontrôlables. Naruto ne se débattait plus et me fixait de ses yeux écarquillés. Il n'a pas réagi lorsque la première goutte est tombée sur sa joue.

Et je me suis mis à pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Les larmes coulaient par centaines sans cesse sur mon visage. Tellement que mes mains n'arrivaient pas à les chasser. Je sanglotais à califourchon sur Naruto sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon cœur se comprimait, mes poumons me brûlaient, mes forces m'abandonnaient. J'hoquetais parfois sous la force de mes sanglots, mais je ne faisais aucun bruit. Un Uchiha ne pleure pas, jamais. Et si je n'avais pas réussi à tenir cette règle, j'étais au moins capable de pleurer en silence.

De pleurer pour mes parents et surtout pour mon rêve. Mon rêve… c'était juste que nous formions une famille unie, une famille heureuse. Mais ce n'était plus possible. Encore moins maintenant.

Naruto réagit enfin. Il se redressa, avec moi toujours en pleurs sur ses genoux et passa ses mains derrière mon dos et ma tête avant de me blottir contre son torse. Ça m'avait surpris, puis j'avais enfui mon visage dans son pull. Je ne sais plus vraiment combien de temps on était resté ainsi, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : longtemps. A tel point que j'étais tombé de fatigue contre lui. Je m'étais réveillé chez lui, dans sa chambre orange -évidemment. Il était à côté de moi. Il ne m'a dit que plus tard qu'il m'avait porté chez lui vu qu'il ne savait pas où j'habitais et qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Je n'avais rien dit. Lorsque j'avais retrouvé assez de forces pour le lever, j'avais attrapé sa main et l'avait tiré derrière moi. Je m'étais alors rendu à l'hôpital, avec lui, pour voir mon frère. Il n'avait rien dit. Il a dit soufflé un mot alors que j'étais assis à côté de mon frère inconscient.

« Désolé ».

Il me reconnaissait comme un être vivant avec des sentiments. Il reconnaissait qu'il s'était trompé.

A partir de cet instant nous sommes devenus amis. Puis très vite meilleurs amis.

J'ais tout juste 13 ans.

Aujourd'hui nous avons 15 ans. Et nous avons beaucoup changé.

Je sors un stylo et une feuille en attendant Mr Hatake. Il est toujours en retard. Naruto en profite pour aller saluer Kiba, Shino et Hinata. Pour ma part je ne me lève pas. Ils sont devant nous en classe et Hinata derrière moi avec son cousin Neji. Je les saluerais quand ils viendront s'asseoir. Je fais un petit signe de la main à Ino et Sakura qui viennent d'entrer dans la salle.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

Elles se dirigent vers Tenten, assise à côté de Lee, pour certainement parler mode. Toutes les trois ce sont de vraies fashionistas.

Le professeur arrive enfin et la grande silhouette de mon ami revient vers moi. Et c'est ainsi que se passe cette journée.

La journée se finit par un contrôle et nous sortons dix minutes après la sonnerie pour le finir. Mr Sarutobi (le fils de l'ancien directeur du lycée) a un don pour faire des contrôles vraiment complexes. Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires.

-Naruto, j'y vais. Mon frère va s'inquiéter sinon.

-Attends Sasuke…

Je suis déjà sorti. Mon frère s'inquiète rapidement et je n'aime pas causer du souci à Itachi. Je marche vite et au détour d'une rue je percute violemment un torse. Je tombe sur les fesses en grimaçant. Je relève la tête pour m'excuser mais mes mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Face à moi il y a trois mecs qui n'inspirent pas du tout à la confiance. Celui au milieu -celui que j'ai percuté- se penche vers moi qui suis toujours au sol. Ce sont des élèves de terminales j'ai l'impression.

-Il est plutôt mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Celui à droite me regarde plus attentivement.

-C'est vrai, il est plutôt mignon… Tu veux que ce soit lui pour notre goûter ?

-Il est appétissant… Je valide.

-Idem.

-Bien. C'est rare que nos proies viennent à nous en plus.

Je commence à avoir peur. J'essaie de m'enfuir lorsque le plus grand m'attrape le bras. Il me traîne dans une ruelle pas loin malgré mes protestations et me plaque contre le sol. Je me débats comme je peux mais les deux autres m'immobilisent. Ils m'enlèvent mon pull et ma chemise, avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je panique de plus en plus.

Je suis nu. Je remonte mes jambes contre moi alors que des tremblements de panique me secouent. Le garçon écarte violemment mes jambes at avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ne pénètre jusqu'à la garde.

La douleur est insoutenable. Je hurle.

Il se déhanche de plus en plus rapidement et la douleur ne fait que grandir. Je pleurs. J'en peux plus… Je veux qu'il arrête…

Il me pénètre plus profond et s'arrête. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. C'est horrible. Soudain, je sens un liquide m'envahir au plus profond de moi. Je manque de m'envahir lorsque je comprends sa nature.

Il se retire enfin.

Je n'ai pas le temps de retrouver mes esprits que je suis redressé entre corps des deux autres.

-Non ! Pitié, arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, noooon !

Je pousse un cri déchirant lorsqu'ils me pénètrent tous les deux en même temps. Ils soupirent d'aise alors que je sanglote de douleur. Ils bougent ensuite, et me pilonnent violemment. Je sens un liquide couler le long de mes cuisses. Du sang. Je continu de crier et de pleurer et ils continuent leurs va-et-vient en moi. Ma tête est de force penchée en arrière. Le premier pénètre ma bouche sans aucune douceur et va aussi loin que lui permet sa virilité.

J'étouffe. J'en peux plus. Un grand cri retentit et celui dans ma bouche est projeté loin de moi. Ceux en moi se retirent aussi vite me faisant crier une énième fois. Allongé sur le flanc, la semence mélangée à mon sang dégoulinant entre mes cuisses, je ne peux rien voir de la scène. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe et je m'en moque. Ils ont arrêté et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à mes côtés. Je lève les yeux. Naruto. Je sens de nouveau les larmes coulées sur mes joues. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne me voit jamais dans un état si misérable. Mais je suis heureux qu'il m'ait sauvé.

Je lève les bras vers lui et il se penche vers moi. Ses mains enserrent ma taille alors que je sanglote dans son cou. Dix minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne s'écarte et ne retire son pull. Il m'essuie les cuisses avec les lambeaux de ma chemise avant de me l'enfiler. Il est vraiment musclé… son pull m'arrive presque aux genoux. Il va récupérer mon sac avant de revenir vers moi. Il glisse ses bras sous mon corps et me soulève sans aucun effort. J'ai l'impression d'être une mariée… Je me tortille, mal-à-l'aise, avant qu'un gémissement ne m'échappe. La prise de Naruto se fait plus forte. Grâce à lui, j'avais presque oublié que je venais d'être violé. Presque. Je suis surpris de supporter son contact d'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est mon sauveur … J'espère toujours supporter les contacts d'Itachi…

Itachi…

Mon dieu, comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ? Et surtout, comment va-t-il réagir ? J'espère que ça ne changera rien dans notre relation…

-Eh, p'tite tête, tu penses trop.

Je sursaute. Mes yeux onyx se plongent dans ceux océans de mon ami.

-Repose-toi au lieu de te torturer. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu me fais confiance ?

Pour toute réponse j'hoche timidement la tête. Il me sourit d'un sourire chaleureux. Un sourire à la Naruto quoi.

Blottit contre sa poitrine, je pleurs silencieusement. Je ne sais plus quand, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir, épuisé. J'avais moins mal ainsi.

Je n'ai plus la force de sourire alors que je me fais la réflexion que cette scène a un air de déjà-vu… Moi dans ses bras, endormi, pleurant.

Je ne crois pas que ça date d'aujourd'hui, ce sentiment intense et puissant, si chaud et si agréable.

Ça fait longtemps que je ressens ça. Je n'avais pas juste pris la peine de l'analyser. C'était naturel.

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps, alors je vais dire qu'officiellement ça date d'aujourd'hui.

Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Je suis amoureux de Naruto.

* * *

Je sens quelque chose de froid contre mon front. Ça fait du bien. Je mets du temps à me resituer et c'est au final la douleur lancinante dans tout mon corps qui me remet les idées en place. Je suis allongé dans un cocon de chaleur… un lit certainement.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Il fait sombre.

-Sasuke ?

Je tourne la tête. Naruto. Il me sourit tendrement avant de passer sa main sur ma joue.

Je ne sursaute pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire son contact m'apaise. Il est si doux… Elle remonte sur mon front et retire le linge humide qui y était posé. Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers Naruto. Il perçoit mon incompréhension.

-Tu as eu de la fièvre tout à l'heure. J'ai eu peur que… que t'ai chopé un truc grave, mais t'as l'air d'aller mieux. Itachi dit que c'est à cause de la douleur, du stress et de la panique. Bah, après tout, il est médecin…

Il pose sa tête dans le creux de sa paume et continu d'un ton détaché :

-D'ailleurs si tu veux savoir où est Itachi, sache qu'il est parti retrouver ses types pour leur casser la figure. J'ai eu beau lui dire que je m'en étais déjà chargé auparavant, il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il aille se défouler.

Il grimace. Je vois bien qu'il exagère et je pouffe. Je ne peux empêcher un rire lorsque je vois un hématome s'étalé sur sa pommette droite. Il ne faut jamais contrarier Itachi.

-J'imagine qu'il était en manque de patients… Au fait, Sas'ke.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Compte sur moi pour te suivre comme ton ombre, dorénavant. Je te jure de toujours te protéger. C'est la dernière fois que tu souffres de ta vie, j'en fais le serment. Je t'aime Sasuke.

Mes yeux s'humidifient alors qu'il pose ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il recule et m'essuie une larme que je n'avais même pas remarqué, je murmure :

Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto.

Et il me sourit. Un de ses sourires si éblouissant. Un sourire à la Naruto quoi.

Le monde est vraiment étrange. Je me suis fait violer il y a quelques heures et pourtant, je suis heureux comme rarement. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas être capable de supporter tous les contacts. Même si j'aurais préféré… C'est grave quand même. De toute façon, il y aura Naruto à mes côtés. Et Itachi. Je suis sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça. Après tout, je suis Sasuke Uchiha, non ? Rien ne m'est insurmontable. Encore moins avec _lui_ à mes côtés.

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que dans les fictions qu'existent les happy end.

Et ce n'est pas parce que cette histoire se termine que la mienne l'est pour autant. Elle se terminera probablement le jour de ma mort. Et qui sait… peut-être continuerai-je de vivre, même après ?

 **Fin**

Rewiews ?


End file.
